<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Rage by Tired_Leaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137312">Road Rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Leaf/pseuds/Tired_Leaf'>Tired_Leaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Cars, Couples Project, Cussing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Secret Relationship, characters are 16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Leaf/pseuds/Tired_Leaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luz finds an old car somehow in the Boiling Isles, thrown up by a trash slug, she's more than excited to fix it to its former glory. She's also just as surprised to find out that her girlfriend wants to help her.</p><p>(Beta Lumity)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Depending on how well people like this, I'll most likely be turning it into a short series.</p><p>Instagram: _tiredleaf_<br/>Twitter: TiredLeaf@LeafTired</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft sound of a crackling fire mixed in with the faint sound of the crystal ball playing in front of the couch was the only noise in the owl house at the time. With Eda having gone out on an adventure for an item needed for a potion for a client, it left only Luz and King alone for the night. One of them already preparing snacks for the evening in the kitchen. Using what little upper body strength he had to climb onto the table to peer outside.</p><p> </p><p>He cocked his head to the side in curiosity, watching as Luz tampered with some metal contraption that she and Eda had dragged up from the shore after searching a trash slug carcass. Using her magic, Eda had helped bring the large item to the back of the house, relocating it to the edge of the clearing close to the forest. King had watched the teen set up a makeshift shelter, even running in to grab one of the many tarps Owlbert had brought back from the human realm.</p><p> </p><p>She had thrown it over the, not half bad, makeshift shelter to prevent any limbs or debris from falling on the weird contraption. The sun had begun to set a few minutes ago, Luz having already pulled out an old lantern that glowed with one of her light glyphs. He knew with the weather getting colder at night, and the setting sun, Luz would have to come in soon. The demon's tail wagged excitedly as he realized this. </p><p> </p><p>She would be inside soon, and they could binge on snacks and watch stupid shows together, at least that was the current plan in King's mind. The sound of a knock from the front, however, put a dent in his excitement. King turned his head towards the noise, staring curiously as the next round of knocks came a bit harsher. Eda was gone so it couldn’t be her. Maybe the emperor’s coven? No, it was already so late in the day, they usually stopped by early in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>King's eyes widened excitedly, maybe Luz had ordered him and her some take out! Quickly crawling from his seat, he rushed towards the front door. He stopped, however, when Hooty shot in through an open window off to the side, concern written on his face as he stared down at King. “Make her go away! She’s being mean and threatening to set me on fire again!” Hooty screeched, obviously terrified of the threat on the other side of him. King's excitement was quickly extinguished at this news. </p><p>Just who was on the other side? The banging became even harsher, causing both of the creatures to jump in surprise. King could always run and grab Luz to fight off whoever was at the door, but then it would make him look as if he was some low-life creature in need of protecting instead of the King of Demons. Taking in a sharp breath, King rushed over to the couch to grab one of Luz’s glyphs from the side table.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know which one he had grabbed, or if it would even work for him. Instead of thinking too hard on it, the demon puffed out his chest mentally preparing himself for the battle to come. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, a sharp knock came, seeming a bit angrier than last time. Rushing over, he took one last large breath of air before swinging the door open. King quickly held up the glyph towards the person, turning his head and closing his eyes in fear, “Begone foul creature!” He yelled, smacking the glyph. Silence. No heat from a fire, no bone-chilling cold from ice, not even the soft glow from a ball of light. Opening his eyes, King turned to glance at his paws. A bouquet of flowers. Seriously? With curious eyes King glanced up to peer at the intruder, wondering as to why they hadn’t attacked him yet.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of bored golden eyes stared back at him. He knew this girl all too well. The messy mix of green and brown hair. The piercing golden eyes that looked as if they could set you ablaze. Although, her pink dress had been switched out for a long sweater dress of the same color and a rather warm looking coat. The said girl currently held a compact mirror in one hand and an open container of lipstick in the other. </p><p> </p><p>It was obvious she had been busy applying the content to her partly opened lips as she had waited. “Uh, is Luz home?” She asked with a raised brow, snapping her mirror closed and placing it back in what appeared to be an overnight bag. King narrowed his eyes, pointing the bouquet at her, “Maybe she is, maybe she isn’t.” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>To King's surprise, Amity took the flowers easily from his grasp making the creature give out a low “Weh?” as he watched her. She continued to make eye contact, as a pink flame engulfed the bouquet, destroying the colorful arrangement. He watched as the charred flowers were dropped onto the ground, the flame dying out as it had nothing else to burn. King once again stared up at the woman with wide eyes. She looked less than amused. </p><p> </p><p>“Is. She. Home?” She growled lowly, far from amused if she had traveled all the way here for nothing. King slowly blinked, “She’s in the back working on something.” He weakly replied before shaking out of his fear-induced trance. “But you’re not getting near her! If you want a fight you can fight me!” He growled, stepping back slightly to get in a fighting like position. </p><p> </p><p>However, the green-haired witch simply stepped over him to enter the house. King blinked in surprise, meanwhile Hooty screamed as she entered and quickly exited through the window once again. King was quick to slam the door and run after the girl. She had placed her bag on the kitchen table stopping to glance out the window. </p><p> </p><p>A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she stared at the weird contraption that the human was hiding around. Her smile quickly disappeared, King finally making it to the kitchen to watch as she fluffed up her hair, even pulling out her compact again to check her makeup and make sure her lipstick wasn’t running. He watched her stuff the compact away once again before exiting through the backdoor. The smaller demon had rushed to try and stop the taller witch but was only met with the door being slammed in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Whimpering in concern for his boo-boo buddy, King once again climbed into his seat at the table, slamming his paws onto the glass to get his friend's attention. He began to beat even harder as Amity approached the unexpecting girl, “Luz! There’s a monster! Get out of there!” He tried screaming as he slammed his paws even harder. However, his screams and pleads were left unheard. </p><p> </p><p>Amity made her way towards the gross looking makeshift shed that no doubt either Luz or the owl lady had put together. The witch entered, officially leaving King's sight much to his concern. She eyed the odd contraption that King had mentioned which Luz must be working on, peering inside to see if the girl was somehow hiding inside. However, she stopped at a pair of feet, the upper half of the body hiding under the large metal item. Once again, a smile tugged its way onto her lips. Amity shifted so she was standing on either side of the hidden girl, basically trapping her under her.  Luz had stopped worked once she heard footsteps approaching her. Once they had stopped, she became even more curious.</p><p> </p><p>The girl hadn’t realized just how long she had been under the car, checking to see what it still had and didn’t have as well as what she would need to replace first. “King is that you?” She asked, not even realizing that the sun had gone down and the moon was rising rather high. Amity cocked a curious brow at this, watching as one of Luz’s hands came into view. She grasped at Amity’s boot, gently rubbing a hand over the toe part, before making her way up. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand stopped once it reached Amity’s leg, gently grasping and feeling the leggings that covered it. Amity’s face was currently burning in embarrassment; thus, she lifted her leg to kick Luz’s hand away. This caused the human girl to slip out from under the car, ready to snap at whoever had just kicked her, until her brown eyes met with shining golden ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like a small fluffy annoying demon to you?” Amity asked with hands on her hips. Luz blinked, a smug smirk making its way onto her face, “Well with hair like that and you being around five-two I would say there’s a chance that you just might.” She snickered, earning her a gentle kick in the leg. “So, uh, you mind telling me what this thing is?” Amity asked, moving away from the afro-latina to peer inside one of the broken windows. </p><p> </p><p>Luz chuckled at Amity’s curiosity, which earned her a raised brow from her (kinda secret) girlfriend. “Well, my dear Amity, this here is a car,” Luz stated, smacking the side of the car. A loud thud was heard from under the car, signaling that something had just fallen off. Amity stared at the girl on the ground, watching as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment, “And that is an issue I’ll deal with later.” She followed up with. </p><p> </p><p>She watched as Luz stood, dusting the dirt from her jeans, and slipping her green jacket back on which she had originally tied around her waist. “So, I’m guessing this is one of your weird human things?” She asked, taking note of the seats inside with holes littering them. The machine needed a lot of TLC. “Yep! And, when I’m finished with it, it’ll be the fastest car on the Boiling Isles!” Luz stated proudly, leaning against the side with her arms cross.</p><p> </p><p>Amity once again turned her golden eyes towards Luz, this time with them narrowed as she tried to understand. “But we don’t drive, uh, car’s here on the Isles,” Amity claimed, wondering where exactly Luz had seen more of these contraptions. The woman chuckled in amusement, “Exactly, which automatically makes it the fastest.” She insisted, earning an eye roll from the Blight. Luz watched as Amity stood up straight, once again walking around the car, examining it. Her chocolate brown eyes held amusement as she watched her old enemy take in the even older machine. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, she peered back up at the human “So, what does it do?” She asked, glancing inside the driver’s side and scrunching her face in distaste at how filthy it was. Luz hummed, “In the human world we use these to get around in. Basically, the staff of the human world, except expensive as hell and having to take classes to actually get certified to drive it when you turn sixteen!” She stated cheerfully. The green-haired witch couldn’t help but be confused. It sounded so, complicated, and too much for a simple item that was to get you from one place to another.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m guessing you’re certified?” Amity asked, coming back around towards her girlfriend. Luz’s smugness quickly shifted to embarrassment, “Well, yeah, but I don’t have my own car.” She admitted, rubbing the top of the car gently. “My mom could never afford one, so I really want to try and fix this one up.” Luz stated, staring longingly at the vehicle. Amity placed a hand on her hip, amused with the commitment that Luz was already showing towards the contraption. “So, when you do get it fixed up, I expect to be taken on a ride.” She insisted, tempted to lean again on the car, but the grime and rust were enough for her not to.</p><p> </p><p>Luz perked up, her smug smile returning. “Don’t worry, when I get this fixed up, we can take it to the human world! We can break the speed limit on back roads then go to the old drive-in movie theater in my town and make out in the back.” She insisted with a wink. Amity rolled her eyes at this, trying to fight back the smirk that threatened to appear on her face. “Why can’t we just drive it in the woods and make out there?” She asked. Luz gave a low chuckle, “Because as fun as making out while on an adrenaline rush sounds, having a bunch of random creatures that could eat us watching us smooch does not.” She remarked. Amity thought it over, and honestly, it did sound reasonable. “Speaking of making out,” Luz's voice caught Amity’s attention once again, “I notice that’s a pretty shade of lipstick you’re wearing Blight. Be a shame if we ruined it.” Luz purred. </p><p> </p><p>Amity raised a brow, watching as the taller girl tried her best to give her a sly smirk. A facial expression that had convinced her of plenty of secret kisses. “Uh, yeah, no this lipstick was supposed to be for the person that opened the door for me.” Amity chided as she turned, ready to head back to the house. The cold was nipping at her nose and causing her cheeks to flare red, thus she wanted nothing more than to get warm again. Luz's eye’s widened, a slight look of panic overtaking her. Quickly, she chased after the green-haired witch, “Wait! Who opened the door for you!?” She called out, feeling rather jealous that Amity possibly bestowed a kiss upon someone that wasn’t her.  </p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl stopped, causing the taller afro-latina to nearly crash into her. Amity proceeded to turn her head, giving her a look of displeasure, “Your pet did.” She stated before continuing towards the house and slipping inside. Luz blinked. Her pet? Luz didn’t own any-? Her eyes widened a fraction. “King!” Luz called out as she dramatically slammed the door open in the kitchen, eyes scanning the area to see if the little demon was around. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes locked onto the beige furred creature, his eyes widening in excitement as he saw her. He jumped away from the window and ran to hug the tall girl’s legs. With a raised brow, Amity watched the scene unfold as she leaned against the table. With fast hands, Luz picked up the small demon and began to examine his skull. “You’re alive! She didn’t kill you!” King cheered, ignoring the look over that Luz was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the girl gave a sigh of relief, “Oh, thank Titan she didn’t kiss you.” Luz stated happily. The words caused a small “Weh?” To slip from King, clearly confused. His eyes narrowed and shifted towards the Blight girl who was busy rummaging through her overnight bag. “I would never let such a vile woman place her lips upon me! She is not worthy! I am the King of Demons and shall not be smooched upon by some wayward witch!” King declared, causing both the women to stare at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, wayward, your vocabulary is growing King.” Luz mused, before glancing up towards Amity who glared at her with crossed arms. She felt her face heat up slightly in embarrassment, “But I don’t think Amity’s wayward, or vile. If anything, those lips are pretty sweet.” Luz chuckled, watching in amusement as Amity’s face flared back up. Her golden eyes rolled, shifting to look anywhere except at the woman across from her. “As if I would even want to kiss such a fowl scented creature anyways.” Amity sneered as she finally glared back at King. Luz pouted, displeased that two of the people she cared about didn’t see eye to eye. “Hey, come on Ami, he doesn’t smell that bad.” Luz insisted, walking over and holding the small demon up to Amity’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Her glare didn’t falter, “Luz, he smells like he hasn’t been washed in days. And no offense, but you smell pretty bad yourself right now.” She claimed, hands now on her hips. Luz blinked in surprise, turning her head to sniff at her jacket and cringing. She looked back at Amity sheepishly, “Okay, so maybe I didn’t shower after we got home after looking through a trash slug carcass and finding the car. But let me go do that right quick and then we can spend time together!” Luz promised, meanwhile, King's eyes widened. Spend time together?! Her and Amity?! </p><p> </p><p>The cogs in the machine that worked his brain began to turn as things began to click into place. Coming to the house so late, an overnight bag, the promise to spend time together. His mouth dropped open in horror. “She’s staying the night?!” He screeched, clearly upset with this realization as Luz shifted to put him back on the floor. Amity shifted her bag back onto her shoulder, officially ignoring the demon’s outburst, meanwhile, Luz chuckled. “Yeah, I mentioned it throughout the week, at least I’m sure I did. Yeah, I did because Eda asked if Amity was still coming over before she left.” Luz began to mumble to herself as she recollected the events throughout the busy week.</p><p> </p><p>King whimpered lowly, upset that he was just now hearing about this. Well, choosing to hear about it since any time Amity’s name slipped past Luz’s lips his mind automatically tuned out. The only thing King needed to know about Amity was that she was mean to Luz when she first arrived in the Isles and had caused the girl to come home upset more than once. With this information, King had easily gained the opinion that he did not like the witch and had nothing to do with her. </p><p> </p><p>“But I thought we would spend the night together. Watching bad shows on the crystal ball and eating snacks.” King whimpered, staring up at the girl with large eyes. Reaching down Luz gently patted the skull on top of King's head, “Don’t worry we can do something next weekend. I promise.” Luz stated, even holding up her pinky for King to interlock his with hers, which he did. “Now, I’m going to take Amity upstairs and show her to my room, so be good okay?” She requested, before turning to lead her girlfriend up the old staircase. King's sadness was quickly exchanged with irritation. He would have to wait a whole other week before he got to spend a lazy day with his best friend?!  It clearly wasn’t fair. </p><p> </p><p>Amity got to see Luz just about every day of the week at Hexside, and now it wouldn’t surprise him if they were seeing each other outside of school as well. Thus, in his mind, she was getting to spend more time with Luz than he was. And now she was in his home, his sanctuary, stealing even more time from Luz. King's eyes narrowed in distaste. Quickly, he made his way up the staircase, rushing down the hall to Luz’s room. Currently, Amity sat on a mattress that Luz had found and officially called her bed with her sleeping bag and some extra blankets neatly fixed on it. No doubt that girl had cleaned up earlier that morning. </p><p> </p><p>She dug through her bag once again as Luz busied herself, grabbing a pair of pajamas to change into after her shower. “I want you to use this.” Amity insisted, grabbing something from her bag and standing. Gently, she placed a small container into Luz’s hands, which the human eyed curiously. Poison Apple Sugar Scrub was printed on the label, which caused the girl to blink, confused. She knew what a scrub was, having seen a container in the shared bathroom of hers and her mother back at home. Usually, her mom would use it to start off weekends when she didn’t have to work, saying it always left her refreshed and at peace. Also, it left her smelling like coconut, so would this make Luz smell like an apple?</p><p> </p><p>The shorter witch cocked her head to the side, curiously watching as her girlfriend examined the packaging. “If you’re wondering, no it’s not edible.” She stated, watching the edge of Luz’s lips tug upwards in a small smile at her comment. “It’s not that, I just didn’t know you guys had sugar scrubs here. But I’ll try it.” She promised, before picking up her clothes and leaving the room to shower. Meanwhile, this gave Amity the opportunity to change into her own pajamas. Expensive long creamed colored sleep pants with a matching short-sleeved top. King gently pushed the door open, peering inside. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, Amity was inside her overnight bag, pulling different things out. A container with some type of purple goo, an eyebrow brush and tweezers, as well as a smaller container and a small tube of something beside it. King slipped inside, walking over to the products and lifting the smaller container. Sweet Berry Lip Scrub. He gently placed it down to pick up the larger container. It was a type of mud mask, the advertisement on the side stating it used a rather rare and expensive type of oil found in a flower that grows only once every three years to help hydrate the skin. </p><p> </p><p>Luz would never wear any of this, no, something was clearly up. “I know what this is,” King growled lowly as he put everything together, “You’re going to try and turn Luz into a girly girl!” He barked, pointing accusingly at the container in his paw. Amity blinked, “Not really, she saw me doing my facial routine one night when I snuck her into my room to hang out and asked if she could try it.” Amity claimed, zipping up her bag once again and placing everything in order. Meanwhile, King's brain had stopped, “You what now?” He asked, though was silenced as Luz reentered the room. She wore her own pajamas of black shorts with small moons decorating them and a white tank top. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lit up, excited to see the two in the same room, both without a scratch and having not killed each other yet. She wouldn’t play dumb to the fact that they didn’t like each other, nor would she force them to get along. But seeing them at least being able to tolerate each other seemed to be a decent start to mutual ground. “Helping Ami unpack?” Luz asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, drying her hair in the process. King huffed, crossing his arms. “No, I was telling her I know her plan to make you more girly. Just look at this stuff!” King stated, shoving the face mask into Luz’s hand. She eyed the container, turning it to read the side.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened, quickly turning to stare at Amity who kept herself busy. “Amity!” She snapped, earning a low hum from the girl, “Why did you bring such expensive stuff? I thought you’d stop my like, a cheap store or something for this stuff! When I said I wanted to do your night routine I didn’t mean with your products, I know they can be expensive and don’t want you wasting it.” She groaned in displeasure at how chill her girlfriend was with the situation. </p><p>Amity shifted on the bed, grabbing an extra pillow to place on her lap before gently patting it and ignoring her girlfriend's outburst. Pouting, Luz went to lie down with her hands draped across her stomach. Grabbing the eyebrow brush, she began to flatten the girl’s thick brows. “Hey King, do you mind lying on Luz’s stomach?” Amity asked, not sparing a glance at the creature. As surprised as King was with the request, he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to snuggle, thus he was quick to climb onto the mattress and onto Luz’s stomach. The girl was quick to automatically start petting the small creature, her eyes closed and her body relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve done this before to other people right?” Luz mumbled lowly, mentally trying to stay awake. The Blight gave a low hum of confirmation claiming that she used to do Ed and Em’s eyebrows whenever they had to go somewhere last minute. Amity placed a gentle hand on Luz’s forehead to keep her down, confusing the human until she felt Amity start on her brows. And damn did it hurt. No wonder she told King to lie on her because she was sure she would have smacked the tweezers out of Amity’s hand if they were free. “Do you have to be so rough? I’m sensing a little malice behind some of these pulls.” Luz grumbled, her relaxed state falling away.</p><p> </p><p>Amity chuckled lowly, “Do you remember one of the first things you said to me during one of our first fights?” She asked, putting the tweezers away and gently rubbing her thumbs over the sensitive skin above Luz’s eyes. She began to think, mind rewinding back to their earliest encounters until one stuck out. She gulped before awkwardly chuckling, “You’re not still mad about that are you?” She whispered, her voice a bit shaky. “I mean, I didn’t know that your eyebrows were real at the time. I wouldn’t have threatened to take a napkin and wipe them off if I did!” Luz groaned, earning a low chuckle from the witch.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you did what?!” King asked, clearly surprised. Amity smirked, glancing at King, “I snapped at her for wearing her beanie to school and I told her it wasn’t dress code. Her reply was ‘Well neither are fake ass lookin’ eyebrows, but you don’t mind wearin’ them each day. Now step off before I take a napkin and wipe them off.’.” The Blight quoted, earning a low groan from Luz, clearly embarrassed. King's eyes got wide with newfound wonder. “What other stories do you have about Luz?” He asked, clearly forgetting that he was supposed to hate this woman with every fiber of his being. </p><p>Instead, he listened eagerly as Amity began to recount stories from when they first met to their current relationship. Meanwhile, Luz was dying inside. She wanted them to come to an understanding that didn’t revolve around awkward and embarrassing stories about her. However, her worried mind was silenced as Amity leaned down at one point, kissing Luz’s forehead. Her cheeks burned a light red, though she sucked in a breath as Amity gently applied the cold cream of the face mask to her skin. Once she was done, Luz gently slipped King off of her so she could sit up. “I can’t believe you do this every night. It’s so much work.” Luz groaned, a pout still present.</p><p> </p><p>Amity huffed, though smiled as she began packing her things away except for the lip scrub and small tube. “It’s not an every night routine. I do it at least once or twice a week.” She claimed, before unscrewing the small container. Shifting closer to Luz, she gently placed her finger against her lips, smearing the scrub on. “Just rub your lips together and then you can go wipe it and the mask off,” Amity instructed, watching as the girl rubbed her lips together. She stood, heading to the bathroom to go wipe her face and lips off, leaving the witch and demon alone together once again.</p><p> </p><p>The room remained quiet for a moment as Amity once again put the lip scrub away. King stared at her, shifting a bit uncomfortable in his seat. “I’m not going to lie. I still don’t really like you,” He began, his words cause the witch to come to a halt, “But, Luz really seems to like you. So, I guess I can tolerate you for now. Just until you prove you won’t hurt her. Only then, will I think about letting you be my friend, which by the way, is a rather high honor!” He stated. Amity spared a glance, a small smile tugging at her lips, “I guess I can tolerate you for now as well.” She insisted, zipping up her bag and grabbing a blanket to wrap herself in. </p><p> </p><p>Luz came back in, crawling onto the mattress with the two, and resting her head in Amity’s lap once again. Grabbing the small tube from earlier, she squeezed a pink cream onto her finger. She leaned down and gently rubbed it over Luz’s lips, stating it was a moisturizer for after the scrub. Once the was officially done the girl began to play with her girlfriends’ hair as Luz picked up her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for doing your facial treatment on me, Ami,” Luz said, glancing away from her phone to look up at her girlfriend. The girl leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips before mumbling that it was no problem. Luz chuckled, looking back down to go through her phone, specifically different old cars and their brands. “What are you looking for?” Amity asked, staring at the many different varieties that human transportation came in. “I want to see what type of car it is. I may have to take pictures and show them to someone to see if they know. I could always ask someone who works at a junkyard in the human world since I’ll be needing to go there for parts.” She stated.</p><p> </p><p>Green hair tickled Luz’s nose, causing her to once again lookup. Amity was staring down at her, confused, “What’s a junkyard?” She asked. Luz chuckled, finding Amity’s curiosity adorable. Luz happily fell into the task of explaining cars, junk yards, auto part stores, and even pulling up some rather cool painted car designs on her phone. Meanwhile, King had gotten comfortable at the edge of the mattress, happily snoozing while wrapped in one of Luz’s blankets. With the few hours that had passed, at some point the two girls found themselves under the blankets, Amity resting her head on Luz’s chest as her tired eyes continued to stare at Luz’s phone screen. </p><p> </p><p>Her arms were wrapped around her, meanwhile, Luz’s free hand had found its way to Amity’s back, gently rubbing circles and lulling the girl to sleep with the gesture. Amity shifted getting more comfortable before a yawn slipped past her now bare lips. About an hour prior Luz having convinced her to go take her makeup off before bed, not wanting her to fall asleep with it on. “Hey, Luz?” Amity whispered, trying to fight off drowsiness once again. Luz’s chest vibrated slightly as she hummed, tired herself. Amity took this as a sign to continue speaking, “Can I help you fix the car?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Luz was honestly surprised. If anything, she’d expect Amity to want to come by every once in a while, to check its progress, let alone ask to actually pitch in. Luz chuckled, turning her head to gently kiss the top of Amity’s. “Sure, I’ll need all the help I can get.” She whispered, earning a low hum of joy from the witch. With the clock reading an hour past midnight, Luz finally turned her phone off, getting comfortable and running her fingers through Amity’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>What a journey this was to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>